It hurts to sing
by fan-godess
Summary: when sasuke's band needs a new singer they find sakura and they get very famous in the music world but how will she feel when she finds out she's getting used and what will happen when sasuke starts to like her I will DEFINITELY rewrite when i can :
1. Meeting at the Mall

Sasuke Naruto Shikamaru and Neji were in Sasuke's mansion when they were talking about how they were going to try to find a replacement for Ino since she quit singing for there band

they knew she would come back in about a couple months or so when she wanted to come back

but right now they needed a couple month replacement and get them to be more famous but they wouldn't they wouldn't tell the person that they were only using her for a couple months

**IN THE MALL**

Sasuke and his friends went to the mall to take there minds off the band thing

Naruto was talking about something

HEY GUYS WHAT FLAVOR OF RAMEN IS BETTER CHICKEN OR BEEF

your so stupid dope

I am not TEME

DOPE

Naruto I have to agree with Sasuke on this you seem kinda stupid when you talk about ramen

well so are you Neji

I don't talk about ramen

so

will you shut up this is such a drag

yeah

fine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Tenten Hinata and Temari

entered the mall they were bored so they decided they should go shopping\

Temari whispered to the other three aren't those boys over there hot

yeah to bad they'll never like people like us

your right Sakura

y.y.y.e.e.a.a.h.h even though the blond one is so cute

yeah we're just losers even at school

you r right Tenten

they cried anime tears

ok enough talking about how bad our life is on to the store

Sakura your right let's go

but we're to sad to go they put there heads down in shame

**WITH THE GUYS**

hey look over there those girls look sad

yeah your right naruto

I wonder what there sad about

lets go ask them yeah

whatever I'm tired of hearing you scream

whatever Shikamaru

so the four guys are going over to the girls

Sakura are those guys coming over to talk to us

she put her head up and said no Tenten

there probably just going to the clothes rack behind us

I hate my life

me to Sakura

I hate my life to it sucks

same here Temari

our lives all suck they said at the same time

why do your lives suck

they all looked up and saw that the guys were there

like you care

WE DO WANT TO KNOW SO YOU CAN BE HAPPIER said Naruto

Sakura looked over at them is he always like that

they nodded there heads

Temari said Sakura what time is it

uh 3:55

ok

YOUR NAMES SAKURA WHAT A GREAT NAME IT FITS YOU WITH YOUR PINK HAIR

naruto hugged sakura really tight

she couldn't breath

HELP TENTEN CHAN

DOPE let her go

naruto dropped her and said uh sorry about that sakura chan I'm kinda hyper today

no problem

tenten why didn't you help me

hahahahahahaha sorry sakura chan but that was to funny

yeah

temari hinata that wasn't funny I could have suffocated

I wish we could have recorded that

we could have posted that on youtube

if you did you wouldn't wake up the next morning

all of them sweat dropped

so why were you sad

oh cause we're going to a new school tomorrow cause we wanted to switch

why did you want to switch

because at our old school we were always bullied and beat up

yeah we still have bruises and scars

anger was boiling inside them

but sasuke managed to say what school did you got to

sound academy

there's still a bruise on my arm

she lifted up her jacket sleeve and showed them

didn't the principal try to do anything

hahahaha yeah right she could care less

what school are you going to now

leaf high school we start tomorrow

we go to that school

oh I guess we'll see you tomorrow then bye

bye

**ok thats the first chapter of it hurts to sing **


	2. Tenten's Secret Crush

(Sakura and Tenten live together )(it's because there parents let them move to japan and pay for them to live in an apartment)

**IN SAKURA AND TENTEN'S HOUSE**

"Tenten, get up we have to go to our new school today"!

"Noooo,... I don't want to go today"

Sakura knew this would get her up.

"Oh Tenten you get to see that hot guy from the mall yesterday"

Tenten's ears twitched at this, it finally registered in her mind **Hot Guy From Mall Yesterday**

**Hot Guy Long Gorgeous Hair, Pearly White Eyes**

Tenten jumped out of bed

"Oh my gosh Sakura why didn't you wake me up earlier, where's a brush I have to brush my hair"!!

"Sakura how can you just stand there, this is an emergency"!!!!!!!

"Calm down Tenten you still have an hour to get ready"

"Ohhhh well that's kind of embarrassing"

"Let's just forget that I freaked out over that guy I met yesterday"

"Ok Tenten I won't tell the others you like him"

"I do not like him"

"Rrriiiiigggghhhht Ssuuurree yyyooouuu ddoonnttt"

"I don't"

"Ok tenten"

"Tenten, when did Hinata and Temari say they were coming over?"

"They should be here in a little bit."

The doorbell rang

"Wow they have good timing"

"Yeah"

"Sakura, can you go get them, I'm still brushing my hair"

"Yeah what ever Tenten look nice for your soon to be boyfriend"

"What!!!"

"You want to look nice for him"

"Shut up Sakura!"

"Ok Sheesh you can't take a joke"

Sakura opens the door and Hinata and Temari are there.

"Hi Guys"

"Hey where's Tenten"

"She's brushing her hair she'll be ready in a minute"

"Ok I'm done let's go"

"Yeah"

So they headed out and were walking to school

"I wonder what our new school will be like"

"With those hot guys going there they'll probably have crazy fangirls."

"Yeah"

"It's going to be just like our last school"

"Yeah the cool guys will like us and then crazy fangirls beat us up"

"But remember we all know how to fight well now so we can hurt the fangirls if they lay a finger on us"

"Hinata, are you and that guy we met yesterday with white eyes related?"

"Actually no we just happen to wear the same contacts"

"Wow"

"Hinata I didn't know you were contacts"

"You think my eyes were born white?"

"Well yeah"

"Your kinda stupid"

"Hey that was mean hinata chan"

"Yeah I guess it was, sorry but oh well moving on"

"Tenten, sakura told me that you like that guy from the mall yesterday with white contacts"

"Sakura you better run I'm gonna hurt you!!!"

"Aaaahhhhh"

"Run Sakura run don't let Tenten get you"

Sakura was running all the way to school with tenten chasing her

Sakura got into the school and was running for the principals office so she could be saved from tenten.

Sasuke naruto shikamaru and neji were standing by the lockers doing nothing when they saw sakura running from tenten

"HI SAKURA CHAN"

sakura stopped for a second

"Hi gotta go bye "

"WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM"

"That"

sakura pointed and tenten was still running after her and then she saw neji and stopped"

"Hi"

Tenten waved a blush on her cheeks

"Bye"

sakura finally found the principals office and ran into it and sat down

the principal stered at her

"Uh yeah I'm new I need to get my schedule"

"Name"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here"

sakura took the schedule and ran out just as tenten came in

"Hi"

"I'm tenten I need to get my schedule"

"Here"

tenten ran out to find that she lost Sakura

"Lost"

She turned around and there Neji was

"Hi"

"Hey why were you running after her?"

Sakura came out of no where and was already listening to the conversation

"She was running after me because she likes

tenten came up behind Sakura and put a hand up to her mouth and dragged her away from neji

"Sakura what where you thinking you almost told him"

"Sorry tenten I hade three energy drinks this morning and I can't help it"

"Wow Sakura your going to be hyper all day"

"I just have to take a deep breath and that doen't work"

"Let's fine Hinata and Temari"

"Tenten, I found them there with the guys"

"What"

"There over there lets go"

"Hey guys did you get your schedule"

"Yeah Sakura"

"Hey so you guys are going to our school now"

"Yeah Sasuke"

"Sakura, what classes do we all have together."

"Yay we're so lucky we have all the same classes together"

"What class do we have first?"

"Reading with kakashi"

"Let's go"

**yay second chapters done**


	3. Do you want to join the band?

**In class with kakashi**

Sakura temari, Hinata, and Tenten went into there first hour class

Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru, and Naruto were already there. They always sat in the back of the class.

Sakura sat in the front Temari sat on one side of her and Tenten sat on the other and Hinata sat next to Tenten

Temari, "where's the teacher"

"I don't know"

"I'm bored"

"Join the club Sakura"

"What's are next class"

"I don't know"

The classroom door opens and in comes Kakashi

"Hi I was going to come earlier but, I ran into a lamb that was in the school and I had to take it outside you see"

"Liar"!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whatever"

The bell rang

**In music class**

"Ok students we have four new students today but right now that doesn't matter because we have to find a singer for the school dance in two weeks."

"If you want to volunteer raise your hand"

Sakura and Karin raised there hand.

"Only two people ok karin you sing first"

Sasuke Shikamaru neji naruto hinata tenten temari sakura karin and some other fangirls were in this class.

Karin started to sing(**don't imagine karin singing this song good imagine it very bad which is why anko will make her stop singing it a little into it)**

This is hilary duff metamorphisis

I've been so wrapped up  
In my warm cocoon  
Something's happening  
Things are changing soon  
Im pushing the edge  
And feelin' it crack  
And once I get out  
There's no turning back

Watching the butterfly  
Go towards the sun,  
I wonder what I will become

**CHORUS**  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis 

"Karin just stop singing"

"I have never heard worse"

"Does that mean I don't get the part"

"Of course it means you didn't get the part"

"Ok up next is Sakura"

(**This is the song by **Paramore **called Born for This)**

(Back to the same old)

And where's hope, when misery comes crawling?

(Oh my way, eh)

With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

And kill off this common sense of mine

And it takes acquired minds

To taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines, we just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason

(I'm not letting go, oh)

And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing

(Well ha)

You'll trigger a landslide

(Victory)

To kill off the finite state of mind

And it takes acquired minds

To taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't meet the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines, we just want

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure?

All right, so you think you're ready?

Okay, then you say this with me, go:

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

All right, so you think you're ready?

Okay, then you say this with me, go:

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for, we were born for

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live

Like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing

Like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

Tell me, tell me can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

(We were born for this)

We were born for this

"Sakura you have the part for the singer at the dance"

"Yay"

"And you will be singing for the band called Flames which is with Sasuke Shikamaru Neji and Naruto"

'Ok"

Then the bell rang

Sasuke went over to Sakura

"Do you want to be the new singer for our band"

**yay ch 3 of it hurts to sing is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Science Experiment

"I don't think I should join the band"

"Please join"

"But, I ,don't think I should"

"Please we really need a singer"

"Fine"

"Meet me at my place later"

"Ok"

Sakura runs to her friends

"Hey sakura, ready to go to lunch"

"Yeah I got something to tell yall at lunch"(tenten already knew what it was because she was spying,**bad tenten)**

"K"

At lunch sakura temari hinata and tenten were all sitting and eating there food.

"Sakura what was it you were going to tell us about"

"Ok temari hinata since tenten already knows this I guess I'll tell you"

they both took bites of there food

"Well sasuke asked me to be the singer in there band"

"What!!!!"

They both spit out there food on tenten

"Ewwww!!!!"

"He asked you to join the band?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

'Are yall done freaking out"

"Yeah"

"Sakura, you picked the worse time to tell them they spit there food all over me"

"Sorry tenten"

they handed tenten a napkin and she wiped herself off

"What song do you think I should play at the dance?"

"I don't know we're probally not going"

"Why"

"We don't have dates"

"That doesn't matter I don't have a date either"

"You don't have to your going to be singing through the whole thing"

"Oh well you should think about going still and just hang out with each other"

"We might"

"If you don't go you should all have a sleep over and when I'm done I'll go over to your house and join the sleep over."

"Thats a good idea sakura chan"

"Yeah"

"We won't go to the dance unless we get dates and if we don't we're going to have a big sleepover"

'Yeah I have to go to sasuke's house later and practice with the band"

"You get to practice with all those hot guys"

"I guess so"

"Even if we do like them they'll never like us"

"Yeah the'll just think wer're fangirls"

"all of us never have even had boyfriends"

"And the're the best looking guys in school and wer're losers"

"We should get off the negative thoughts and think about the positive"

"There is no positive sakura chan"

"Sure there is if there's a negative there must be a positive right"

"Saku chan your acting weird your usually more depressed than us"

"Well I've had a change of thought"

"Who are you and what did you do to sakura"

"Guys if we always live through life depressed than we'll never be happy"

"Wow you sound like that rock lee dude"

"Eww I would never sound like him"

"I guess your right"

"Shoud I go back t being dpressed then"

"Yeah.and don't start wearing green"

"Ok"

Lunch is over

and on to kurenai for science she already introduced them and blah blah blah

"Ok class today we are going to be mixing chemicals so try not to blow things up"

"Now pick your partners and begin"

sakura and temari were partners

hinata and tenten

naruto and sasuke

shikamaru and neji

ok so to sakura and temari

"Hey temari you know at our last school when we had to do this project"

"Yeah it was so funny when all that green goo landed all over the fangirls"

"Hahahahaha I know and we blew up part of the classroom to and the didn't believe us when we said it was an accident"

"I know people don't believe us these days"

"Temari how bout we do that again this year"

"Ok sakura do you have the camera to film this since we didn't get to last time"

"Yeah it's right here"

"Ok go get hinata and tenten"

"Hey hinata tenten wer're doing the same thing in science like last year ya know the green goo part"

"Oh that again that was so funny"

"I know but make sure not to get in the way so the goo doesn't get on yall"

"Ok"

"Oookkk"

so they moved out of the way and it gives a perfect shot at the fangirls ami ,karin.tayuya and some others.

Temari and sakura were mixing lots of chemicals together and they got it right they put it in a tube and through it at the fangirls and the next thing you hear is a big **BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

the fangirls were covered in green goo and they were screaming who did that

Sakura took lots of pictures before the girls ran out to go to the bathroom

"That was awesome who did that"

"Shut up you dope"

"Teme"

"dope"

"What's with the noise I was trying to sleep this is such a drag"

Sakura temari hinata and tenten all started to slowly go down to the ground

They started whispering

"That was so funny it was better than last year"

"Yeah"

They were looking throught the pictures and laughing while sitting on the floor

Then the bell rang and they had some other subjects and now it's the end of school

"Hey sakura don't you have to go to sasuke's"

"Oh yeah thanks tenten bye"

She waved than left

**thats's ch 4 of it Hurts to sing**


	5. Falling Down Stairs Is Dangerous

Sakura was on her way to sasuke's house

she finally got there and looked up from her directions

"Wow"

It's so big like five times bigger than my house

she walked up to the steps and knocked

one of the maids opened the door and said,"hello who are you"

"Sakura haruno"

"Come in"

"Sasuke,sakura is here for you"

sasuke came up to her and led her to the band room

"Here's the room we always practice in"

"And here's the dope"

"HEY SAKURA WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE RAMEN FLAVOR"!!

"Uh"

"Dope just shut up"

"WHY DON'T YOU TEME"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Oh well moving on here's Neji"

"Hn"

"There's Shikamaru"

"What a drag"

"Now that you've met everyone do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah i've written lots of songs"

"THAT'S AWESOME SAKURA CHAN WHICH ONES ARE YOU GONNA DO AT THE DANCE"

"Stop talking so loud this is such a drag"

"I don't know which ones yet"

Sakura's cell phone rings

"Hello"

"Sakura"

"Yeah, is this tenten"

"Yes, you need to come to the hospital"

"What why?"

"It's hinata"

"What happened to her"

"She fell down the stairs and she broke her foot"

"What!! Which hospital is it"

"Leaf hospital"

"Ok I'll be right there"

"I have to go"

"Why"

"Hinata fell down the stairs and she's in the hospital"

"WHAT HINATA CHAN'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Calm down naruto she'll be alright"

"Ok can I go see her"

"Yeah that's what I'm about to do"

"Ok teme drive us to leaf hospital"

'Stop calling me that dope"

"do I have to go this is so troublesome"

"Yeah I don't want to go she was obviously destined to fall down the stairs"

"Shut up wer're all going whether you like it or not"

"Whatever"

They all got in the car and drove to the hospital

**in the hospital**

"Sakura, your finally here"

"Yeah how's she doing"

"Fine"

"Oh that's good"

"Yeah , are we aloud to see her now"

"Yes she's in that room"

All of them went into the room

"HNATA CHAN YOUR ALIVE"

"Don't be so loud idiot"

"Oh my bad"

"Hinata should be out tomarrow morning"

"YES SHE'S OK "

"Dope we have to go now"

"WHY"

"your going to wake hinata up and visiting hours are almost over"

"Ok"

"BYE HINATA,SAKURA,TENTEN,AND TEMARI I LOVE RAMEN"

"Stop being so loud"

'Whatever teme"

"Hn"

"Teme"


	6. Hinata turns Mean

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

With hinata

"I hate stairs I hate them more than anything"

"Hinata it's not that bad it's just a broken foot"

"Just a broken foot this foot hurts and oh did I mention I hate stairs"

"Yeah I think you mentioned that before"

"Well I'll say it to the world I HATE STAIRS"

everyone looked at her

"**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT NEVER SEEN A PERSON SCREAM OUT THEY HATE STAIRS WELL GET USED TO IT CAUSE I'M GONNA DO THIS ALL DAY!!!"**

They all turned around and walked away

**With the guys**

"Hinata chan seems really upset"

"Of course she is naruto she broke her foot"

"Hn she was destined to break her foot"

"Will you shut up neji with all the destiny stuff"

"No cause destiny is life"

"Will you stop that"

"Whatever"

"This is so troublesome"

"Yeah we didn't even get to practice yesterday"

"We should go see how Hinata's doing"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

"Whatever"

So they went over to hinata and the others

"HEY HINATA ARE YOU OK!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY NARUTO!!!"

"Sakura, when did she get so mean"

"I HEARD THAT NARUTO"

"Sorry hinata chan"

"Sasuke, she's gone phyco"

"NARUTO I HEARD THAT ONE TO"

This time naruto ran for his life into the school

"Hinata, when is your foot suppose to heal"

"I DON'T KNOW TEMARI AND I DON'T CARE SO GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!

"HINATA CALM DOWN !!"

"NO TENTEN I WON'T SO GET YOUR UGLY FACE AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Tears were in tenten eyes now it reminded her of when she was younger

**flashback**

_tenten was five years old and she was sitting under a tree it was the nicest tree in the park probably a few girls were coming this way they were about here age_

"_Hey get out of spot"_

"_It doesn't have your name on it"_

"_That doesn't matter it's our favorite spot and your to ugly for it"_

_Tenten stood up and walked away_

_she was walking down in the park and seeing everyone playing with there friends she didn't have any everyone thought she was a freak _

_she sat down on a bench and was crying _

"_I never did any thing wrong and still people think I'm ugly and a freak"_

"_I don't think you're a freak or ugly"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Hinata chan what's your name"_

"_Tenten"_

"_Why did you think your ugly and a freak"_

"_Because those girls said I was and I don't have any friends"_

"_Tenten chan you can be my friend and those girls over there are just jealous because your smarter and prettier than them"_

"_You think so"_

"_Of course tenten chan I wouldn't tell you anything that wasn't true"_

"_Thanks hinata chan"_

"_No problem"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**TENTEN'S THOUGHTS**

So if what you said that day was true you would always tell the truth than you lied to me that day and today you told me the truth that I was ugly I guess you were pretending to be my friend to huh.

**OUT OF TENTEN'S THOUGHTS**

Tenten ran from the group into the school to the girls room everyone was already in there class and locked the door.

**Back to the Group**

"Hinata stop acting like a bitch"

"Even though your in pain that doesn't give you the right to hurt people's feelings"

"Sakura, shut up you don't know the pain I'm in"

"Oh I don't all you did was fall down the stairs and break your foot I've been pushed down the stairs by girls who hated me and I broke my arm and a rib"

"But did you see me complaining"

"No you didn't because I faked a smile and hid the pain and Ididn't hurt people's feeling's"

"So suck it up and just because your not feeling good doesn't mean you have to make others feel the same as you"

"And now I have to make tenten feel better because of you"

Sakura went into the school to search for tenten she was probably in the girls room

**BACK WITH HINATA**

Hinata dropped her head down

"I'm Sorry everyone"

"Apology accepted"

"Thanks I need to apologize to tenten now I didn't intend to be mean to people"

"We know"

"We need to get to class"

"Your right sasuke"

they went to class and hinata walked around the school looking for tenten

**BACK WITH SAKURA**

She finally got to the girls room and tried to turn the door knob

It wouldn't open

"Tenten are you in there"

"Yes"

"Can you open the door"

Tenten unlocked the door and let her in

"Tenten I'm sure hinata didn't mean what she said"

"Yes she did"

"How do you know that"

"Because all my life I've been called ugly"

"But hinata was just upset and most people say stuff they don't mean when they are"

**BACK WITH HINATA**

she might be in the girls room

she walked into the bathroom and saw sakura and tenten there

Sakura and tenten looked up and saw hinata

"Tenten, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I was just upset and I usually get like that when I am"

"It okay hinata"

"You forgive me"

"Yeah and friends make mistakes and after they forgive each other right yeah"

"I feel like a group hugs coming on"

"Yay hugs"

so they group hugged and the bell rang

"Guys we missed first period"

"Oh well kakashi probably didn't showanyway"

"Yeah, I wonder why he never comes to class"

"I don't know and I probaly don't want to"

"yeah"

"We should get to class"


	7. A Food Fight and Gaara Freaks Out

**SO there all friends now yay**

AT LUNCH

"Hey sakura are you going to drink your soda?"

"No"

"Can I have it"

"Yeah here"

Sakura threw the soda can and tenten missed it and it landed on the floor and it exploded and it spilled on ami Karin ,tayuya

"Who did that!!!!"

Everyone pointed at their table

"New girls !!!!"

"What preps"

"What did you say!!"

"Did I stutter"

"I"M gonna hurt you !!"

"Really your not afraid to break your nail"

"Shut up!!"

"Make me"

Ami took spaghetti and threw it at tenten and she ducked and it hit naruto

"YAY FOOD FIGHT"

naruto threw kiba's dog food at her and she moved and it hit karin and tayuya

everyone started to throw food and tsunade walked in and sasuke and sakura threw ramen on her

"SAKURA SASUKE !!!!!!!!!!! MY OFFICE NOW"

tsunade walked out with sasuke and sakura following and they were covered in food

**BACK AT LUNCH **

Everyone stopped throwing food and walked out of the cafeteria

**WITH THE GANG**

"Hinata, what do you think gonna happen to them"

"I don't know"

**TO SASUKE AND SAKURA** in the principals office

"You guys are going to clean the cafeteria after school"

"WHAT!!!"

"Your cleaning the cafeteria after school now your dismissed"

**IN PE THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM**

"Yall me and sasuke have to clean the cafeteria today"

"That sucks"

"I know"

"Well at least you get to spend it with your crush sasuke"

"Tenten, I don't have a crush on him"

"Right just like I don't have a crush on neji"

"So you admit it"

"No"

"Then that means I don't like sasuke"

"Ok so I like neji"

"Haha I made you admit it"

"So"

**they went out of the locker room and on the gym floor**

"Ok today wer're playing volleyball"

"Ah I hate that game"

"I love that game"

"You're a dork naruto"

"no I'm not teme"

"It's boys against girls"

"That's not fair"

"Sure it is now get into spots"

"Yall we might as well sit down not like anyone's gonna throw it to us"

"Yeah to them we're invisible"

So hinata temari sakura and tenten all sat down in one of the gym corners while everyone else played

"We should do this more often we get to save more energy to watch tv and get on the internet"

"Your so right temari chan"

Sasuke noticed this and spiked the ball down at them

"If that's how sasuke wants to play then lets play hinata tenten temari let's show them our volleyball skills"

**(I don't really know about volleyball stuff so just imagine sakura tenten temari and hinata all getting lots of points and aiming the ball at the guys k)**

on the last serve of the game sakura took the ball and hit it really hard

**BAM**

it accidentally hit it on sasuke's head and he went unconcious

"Sakura, go take sasuke to the nurse"

"Yes mame"

all the fangirls were death glaring sakura looked about ready to kill

sakura got sasuke's arms and dragged him over the floor to the nurses office

she ran into kakashi on her way there

"Uh sakura did you kill sasuke"

"No I just accidentally made him unconscious by volleyball"

"Ok well gotta go"

kakashi ran from sakura hoping he didn't kill her cause he didn't believe the whole volleyball thing

Sakura got to the nurses office and sent sasuke to the nurse and she bandaged his head up

"Can you stay here until he wakes up"

"Sure"

the nurse left and went somewhere

**BACK IN THE GYM BOYS LOCKER ROOM**

with gaara and choji getting dressed

"So do you think sasuke's gonna be alright"

"I don't know chouji"

"It was so funny when he went unconcious"

"Yeah sure"

gaara accidentally grabbed choji's jacket and put it on and started freaking out

"Ahhhh I'm shrinking I growing littler from the second someone help my jacket fit me before I

came in here"

"Don't you mean by the second"

"Shut up and help me"

"Gaara, you shouldn't go anorexic it's not the way to get a date"

"Ummm gaara you took my jacket by mistake"

"Oh that explains it I almost freaked out there I thought I was getting smaller"

"I kinda figured that by the way you were running around in circles screaming I'm getting smaller"

"Oh let's just put that moment behind and forget about it then"

"No way I got a picture and recording on my phone I'm posting it on youtube"

"Choji, give me the phone"

"no"

gaara tackled choji to get the phone and they were in a disturbing position

"Ewww gaara and choji are gay"

gaara got off of him and got his jacket and headed out of the locker room

" yay I still got my phone I can still post it on youtube "

"You sound gay choji"

"Whatever"

**BACK IN THE NURSES OFFICE**

sasuke wakes up

"Where am I?"

"The nurses office"

then the memories started getting back to him

"Did you try to knock me out"

"No I get like that when I'm playing sports"

"Oh, now my head hurts"

"Sorry if it makes you feel any better all of your fangirls want to kill me"

"I won't let them I promise cause our new singer can't be dead"

"Haha I can take care of myself"

"Whatever we still have to clean up the cafeteria"

"Actually only I do because the principal said you don't have to because you have a injury and I have Saturday detention for knocking you out"

"Ok"

"Well I better get class bye"

"Hn"

"You know I officially hate that word"

"Hn"

"Well hn yourself"

**end of chapter 7**


	8. Cleaning the Cafeteria

Sakura was on her way to the cafeteria

she saw the soda can on the floor that caused the whole thing she pointed at it

"It's all your stupid fault soda I hate you you're the reason I'm cleaning this cafeteria"

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Sakura looked behind her and sasuke was there

"No I'm just telling the can the truth"

"You're a weirdo"

"Well I'm a weirdo and I'm proud"

"Never thought I'd here that"

"Why are you here anyway you don't have to clean the cafeteria?"

"I know but I wanted to help you"

"Ok whatever"

"I know to get it done faster I will just speed clean"

"Speed clean"

"Yeah I do it all the time you just work really fast"

Sakura started running and then there was soda on the floor and she slipped

**BAM**

"Ooooowwww"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know but that soda's cursed"

"Did that hurt?"

"Very much"

Sakura got up and sat at one of the tables so did sasuke

"I wonder what revenge I can plan this year "she mumbled

"Are you talking to your self again?"

"Yeah I always do that"

"Your even weirder than I thought"

"Thank you"

"Yeah now I must plot revenge Muhahahahahah"

"Your scary"

"Uh huh don't make me angry cause I've got reflexes like a dead cat cha"

"Yes I think I should put glue on them and cover them with feathers"

"Great idea"

"I know"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Oh"

they finished cleaning the cafeteria and headed out of the school

"So do you want to practice tomorrow?"

"Sure, how many songs do we have to play at the dance"

"I think six or seven"

"Cool"

"So are your friends going to the dance?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to have a sleep over after the dance and hinata broke her foot so she can't go"

"Hn"

" why don't you have real conversations with people instead of saying hn"

"I'm having a real conversation with you, you should be lucky you're the only girl I've had a real conversation with"

"Why?"

"Because all the other girls only like me for my looks and there annoying"

"My friends are not annoying"

"I wasn't talking about your group there down to earth I was talking about my fangirls"

"Oh like the ones I plan my revenge on"

"Yeah"

"I wonder what day I should plan it on"

"I don't know but since tomorrow's the weekend do you and your group want to come over to my house and hang out with my guys"

"Yeah sure I'll ask them is it a sleepover?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome I haven't been to one in for ever"

"Next week we need to practice the songs for our band"

"Kool now back to my revenge thing"

sakura pulled out a note pad and started to check things off

"Let's see what revenge plan can I do this time already put green goo on them check"

"That was you?"

"Yeah"

"You blew up part of the science lab"

"You should thank me we don't have science until it's fixed"

"I guess"

"I took pictures of it and posted them on the internet"

"That sounds evil"

"I know"

"Do you plot revenge on everyone?"

"Only if they do something bad to me or annoy me and those people did"

"Is that one of the reasons you got kicked out of your old school?"

"Yeah but it was so worth it"

"Wow

"Well guess I better go"

"Yeah, I hope my parents don't get called for the lunch thing"

"I'm glad mine can't get called"

"Why?"

"There away in another country and if I got in trouble again I would have been put in a private school"

"Oh"

"My house is right there bye see ya tomorrow for the sleepover

"Bye"


	9. Planning The Sleepover

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE AFTER SHE GOT HOME FROM HER WALK WITH SASUKE**

sakura called temari's cell phone

"Hello"

"Hey temari, what are you doing tomorrow"

"Nothing as far as I know"

"Well do you want to go to sasuke's for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I have nothing better to do"

"Awesome, come to my house tomorrow around five and we'll all go together!"

"Ok what was your punishment for the food fight thing?"

"Me and sasuke had to clean the cafeteria"

"I bet you liked that"

"What"

"Come on everyone knows you like sasuke"

"Is it that obvious"

"Yeah and I can't believe that in pe you hit the ball so hard you knocked someone out"

"Well I didn't mean to and I was angry"

"You get angry fast"

"I know perhaps to fast"

"And how do you feel about that?

"Your turning into mr rogers"

"Eww I'm not an old man"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"are you absolutely positively positive your not a man"

"Sakura, your making me angry you don't like me when I'm angry"

"And you tell me I have anger issues"

"Yes I do"

"Your having mood swings are you pregnant?"

"No and I think something hit you in the head today"

"Maybe"

"well sakura, I have to go my brother's calling me"

"K see ya later bye"

"Bye"

sakura hung up her phone and called tenten(**yes tenten is in the house but sakura is to lazy to get up and talk to her)**

"Hello"

"Hey tenten,"

"Yeah why are you calling me I'm in the room next to you"

"I'm to lazy to get up"

"Got a point there what did you need"

"Well tomorrow sasuke's having a sleepover and I was wondering if you wanna come"

"Yeah sure"

"Sweet"

"Uh huh is that all your kinda waisting my minutes"

"Yeah sorry bye"

"Bye"

sakura called hinata

"Hello"

"Hinata, there's a sleep over at sasuke's tomorrow and can you come"

"I don't know"

"Please naruto will be there"

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"Um ok are the others coming to?"

"Yeah can you drive us over there"

"Sure"

"So you have a crush on naruto?"

"No what makes you say that"

"I don't know maybe because you immediately said yes when I said naruto was gonna be there"

"That doesn't prove any thing"

"To me it does"

"So I like him he's hot"

"Got that right"

"Back off he's mine"

"Don't worry I like sasuke and your finally growing some back bone"

"You think"

'Yeah your turning mean now you can help plot revenge"

"What revenge do you have in mind this time?"

"I was thinking glue and feathers"

"who are you gonna do that on?"

"The number one target"

"The fangirls"

"Exactly they have the word target engraved on there forehead"

"There so stupid"

"See hinata your turning mean but not so mean you bite someone's head off"

"Yay I'm not shy anymore"

"Course not so come to my house around five and we'll all go over there"

"Kool"

"Bye"

"Bye"

**end of chapter 9**


	10. Tenten Has Anger Problems

**At tenten and sakura's house**

"When is hinata gonna get here?"

"She'll be here in a minute tenten"

"Well she better get here soon"

"You freak out to much"

"Do not"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't sakura, and if you say that again I'll tell sasuke you like him"

"That's so mean"

"You bet"

"Whatever"

hinata and temari showed up

"Where have you been?"

"There was a traffic jam"

"Give me the keys"

hinata gave tenten the keys

"Everyone in the car"

temari tenten sakura and hinata got into the car

tenten started going really fast

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Tenten slow down"

"No,this is how I normally go"

"80 mph"

"yeah who doesn't"

"Uh let me think everyone"

the cops were going after tenten

she pulled over

"you do know your going way to fast for this zone right"

"No I'm sorry officer I didn't know that"(lies)

"Well I'll give you a warning this time but don't do it again"

"Ok bye"

tenten waited till the cop was out of sight and went back to the speed she was going

"Tenten, the cop told you to slow down"

"Who cares I don't listen to them"

"But you should"

"So I still don't"

"But"

"No buts and besides we're here"

they all jumped out of the car

"Thank you we're here"

"We didn't die"

"I think yall are over reacting a little bit I wasn't going that fast"

"Wasn't going that fast we're luck to be alive and not in jail"

"Whatever"

they all looked at her weird and went into the house

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

sasuke and they guys all said "hi" to the girls now they were suggesting what to do

"We should decide are destiny"

"No neji stop with the destiny"

"No naruto because your destiny is to be a loser"

"whatever Mr. Destiny"

"Hn"

"WE SHOULD EAT RAMEN"

"No dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Hn"

"We should sleep"

"No shikamaru that's to boring"

"Whatever this is such a drag"

"We should play truth or dare"

"No temari, that's like from the fifties"

"If you want to get technical it's from the sixties"

"Whatever"

"We should talk about revenge"

"No sakura revenge is not good for you it's not healthy"

"Who cares it's fun muhahahahahahaha"

"That sounded totally evil so moving on"

"We should avenge people"

"No sasuke that's weird and I think you and sakura should just get together because you want to avenge people and she wants to plot revenge"

"Hn"

"I don't plot revenge that much"

"Right well does anyone else have an idea?"

"W-hy don't w-we watch videos o-n youtube?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA HINATA "

"Thanks n-naruto"

so they went to the computer and went to youtube

"Hey go to the new videos section"

"Is that gaara and choji in the boys locker room?"

"I think it is temari "

they went to the gaara and choji video and watched gaara freak out

they were cracking up and laughing after they saw gaara and choji in that weird position

"I will never think of gaara and choji the same way again"

"I have to agree with you there neji"

"My eyes are ruined for life"

"I'm scarred"

"What should we do now"

"Let's play video games"

"Yeah"

so they played video games and tenten kept losing so she threw the controller at the wall and broke it

"Tenten, you have anger issues"

"I know I'm working on it"

"Wow"

"Yeah moving on"

**end of chapter 10**


	11. The Sleepover Part 1

STILL IN SASUKE'S HOUSE

they were bored

"What should we do now?"

"Plot revenge"

"Sakura, go to counciling"

"No"

"Whatever your weird"

"And proud"

"Well moving on"

"W-w s-should watch a movie"

"What kind of movie"

"Revenge"

"No"

"That's not fair"

"Yeah it is"

"We should watch a movie about ramen"

"Naruto, there's no ramen movie"

"Yes, there is and there's a cool intro song and it goes like this"

"Naruto,don't sing the song"

"Why not neji"

"Cause it's not your destiny to sing the song"

"Neji, I told you to stop with the destiny, so I'm going to sing it to annoy you"

"You wouldn't dare defy destiny"

"you wanna bet"

"No"

"Well, here I go"

"I like ramen yes I do I like ramen how bout you!!!!!!!"

"Naruto, stop"

"No guys"

he kept singing it

"I'm tired of this"

"Me to Tenten"

"Well, if that's decided sasuke, where's a frying pan?"

"In the kitchen"

so tenten went into the kitchen and got out a frying pan

"Naruto, sorry that I have to do this"

"Do what"

naruto saw the frying pan in her hand

"What are you gonna do with that tenten?"

"Well I'm not gonna cook in it"

"Then what are you doing with it"

"You'll soon find out"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

naruto ran around in circles

"Your so annoying"

tenten hit naruto on the head with the frying pan

naruto was out cold tenten dragged him into the basement

(creepy)

"Since that's over with what kind of movie should it be?"

She said this with the frying pan in her hand

they were looking at her weird

"Tenten, put the pan down, this isn't the way to solve things"

she put the pan down

"I think the movie should be never been kissed"

"No, that's a romance"

"Come on sasuke"

"No"

"Sasuke"

"This is such a drag"

"Okay if you want to watch the movie raise your hand"

"Hinata shikamaru neji and temari raised there hand"

sasuke and sakura had there arms crossed

"I am not watching that"

"I want to watch revenge"

"No one cares and it's 4 against 2 so your watching it end of discussion"

"Gosh, temari you sound like my mother"

"Shut up shikamaru"

"Whatever your so troublesome"

"HEY LET ME OUT OF THE BASEMENT IT'S CREEPY DOWN HERE HELP"

"Someone let the dope out of the basement"

"I can hit him again"

"It's ok tenten i-I'll go get him"

"Hinata do you want the frying pan just to be safe"

"No I think I'll make it out alive"

hinata opened the door to the basement

"Hinata you saved me"

"Uh huh naruto"

naruto hugged hinata and she blushed and surprisingly didn't faint

they walked back to the living room

"Hey guys what movie are we watching"

"Never been kissed"

"Ok"

naruto glared at tenten

"What naruto"

"You hit me with a frying pan"

"So"

"You damaged my head"

"If you ask me it was already damaged"

"So maybe if it was"

"It's your own fault you wouldn't be quiet so I hit you and threw you in the basement"

"That's not nice"

"Who said I was nice"

"no one"

"That's what I thought so on with the movie"

they put the movie on and naruto stayed far away from tenten


	12. The Sleepover Part 2

Everyone started crying at the end of the movie except sasuke neji and shikamaru cause they were all asleep and there shirts were wet from tears

they started to wake up

"Huh is the movie over?"

"Yeah"

naruto and hinata were crying and hugging each other

"Why are yall crying "

"It ended so sadly"

"Naruto, stop crying or I'll have to hit you with the pan again"

"No, please don't hit me"

tenten had the pan in hand and so naruto stopped crying and for the other people they tried to

"No we have to change"

"Yeah"

"What a drag"

after they had changed they decided they should ...

"We should make funny videos"

"Yeah"

so temari got the camera and started filming

"And action"

"Hey sakura, strike a ninja pose"

so she did the eight trigrams palm rotation stuff

"Sakura, your doing it all wrong"

neji started to do that and started tri gramming the wall

but accidently made a hole in the wall

he found a calender and put it over the hole and ran away

sasuke was talking on the phone so temari filmed him

she narrated it"this is emo boy sasuke"

"Who I may metion never smiles"

"Look at his little face with no smile"

sasuke glared at her

"What I'm just speaking the truth"

"Hn"

sasuke hung up the phone

he took the camera and said "look at temari, a pineapple head who I might say copied shikamaru"

"That is so mean"

she took the camera and pointed it at herself and started to spin while recording herself

she stopped and fell down from dizziness

sakura caught the camera before it fell and said,"sorry our camera person kinda passed out and I'll take over but the show must go on"

"Sakura, give me the camera back"

"The person you are currently trying to annoy is ignoring you so leave a message after the beep"

"BEEB"

"Sakura, she said it again"

tenari was currently trying to get the camera back

sakura set the camera down by neji but he didn't notice

a song came on the radio and neji got up and started dancing (he was in the room by himself)

he saw that tenten was coming so he quickly sat back down on the couch

"Oh here's the camera"

she picked up the camera that was in front of neji

"It's still turned on that's weird uh stupid sakura she's gonna drain the battery"

neji started breathing heavier and said,"no, it took me forever to find it"

"I'm gonna look at the video wanna watch"

"No"

"Okay I'll just go show the other people"

tenten was walking away when neji ran after her and tackled her

but accidentally they fell on each other and they kissed she was blushing mad as red as a tomato(reminds me of sasuke)

neji got up and took the camera from tenten because she was in a daze

temari came in and saw the camera and took it from neji

"Hey give it back"

"No, I'm about to put it on youtube"

neji fainted

tenten got up and saw that neji had fainted and tried to wake him up

(Somewhere else)

temari was on the computer posting it on the internet

neji woke up and saw tenten looking down at him

"Uh what happened"

"You fainted cause temari said she was gonna post it on youtube"

he fainted again so tenten got him and put him on the couch

"Gosh neji lose a few pounds"

she put him on the couch

"I've got it posted come and watch it"

tenten left neji and went to the computer as did everyone else

they put the video on full screen

they were all laughing even the guys

then they got to neji dancing

neji started to wake up and heard laughing so he got and went to the computer he saw everyone laughing while he did the disco

he fainted again

they saw him faint

"Let's just leave him there"

"Yeah"

"Agreed"

sakura whispered to tenten

"How can you like him?"

"I don't know I just do"

"Uh huh"

"Well how do you like a human iceberg?"

"I don't know"

"The world will never know"

"I think"

"Neji's gonna be so embarrassed when he goes back to school"

"Yeah"

end of chapter 12


	13. Neji's Embarrassment

Neji was walking to school because he didn't want to make a big entrance with the limo

tenten saw neji on the sidewalk walking to school so she went up to him\

"Hey neji"

"Hey"

"What's wrong"

"nothing"

"Your lieing"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are what's wrong"

"I think people may have watched the video"

"I'm sure no ones watched the video no one rarely goes to youtube"

some people stopped to laugh at him and did the disco

"Right no one watched it'

"Well, you still have friends at least"

"I guess your right"

somemore people stopped by and laughed

tenten shouted,"stop making fun of him or I'll hurt you"

the people ran for there lives afraid what might happen to them

"Wow you have bad anger management issues"

"I know I'm going to anger management class today"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

" so what makes you angry?"

"I don't know actually"

so they got to school and went into class

they went into kakashi's

everyone was laughing

(Let's go to the rest of the group to save neji from embarrassment )

naruto's blabbing about ramen

sakura and sasuke were choosing which songs to play at the dance

(It's in a week)

back to neji and tenten who were going to the group

"Neji, how are you doing?"

"Bad everyone's laughing at me"

"Maybe there not laughing at you but the video"

"Yeah, that's why everyones dancing like I did in the video"

"Well, there's a possibility"

"No there's not so give it up you guys"

kakashi came into the room

20 minutes late

"Well, I had to watch a video that everyone's talking about"

"Liar"

"No,it's true on youtube there's a video of neji dancing"

so everyone who didn't know now knows about it thanks to kakashi

neji slapped his hand on his head

sakura and the rest of there group go,"IDIOT"

"oh sorry"

everyone who didn't know about it was asking what it was called

"Oh it's called stupid people doing stupid stuff"

they all slapped there heads again and went,"shut up"

kakashi didn't notice that they did that and said,"why are yalls heads all red?"

They did the same thing again

kakashi noticed this time and said"sorry"

"Was I not supposed to say anything about it?"

"Duh"

so everyone in the school basically new about the video

and neji died of embarrassment

just kidding but he came pretty close

neji was walking home with tenten

"I hope that video blows over"

"Yeah hopefully the gaara and choji one will be talked about tomorrow"

"Maybe"

"It will because I put posters of it all over the schools walls"

"Hahaha"

end of chapter 13


	14. Getting Together

**Author's note ok so I won't change the couples and this is a new chapter**

**Ch 14 band practice**

(with gaara and choji's video at school they got laughed at and well called gay but they got over it)

sakura was going to sasuke's house for band practice

they started practicing this song is by paramore and it's called broken

I am outside

And I've been waiting for the sun

With my wide eyes

I've seen worlds that don't belong

My mouth is dry

With words I cannot verbalise

Tell me why

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me, yeh

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors

Cause I'd like to capture this voice

It came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights

I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We're at war

We live like this

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers

Tower over me

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

(Ahh...Ahh...)

Tower over me... (Ahh...)

Tower over me...

And I'll take the truth at any cost

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore

Our innocence

And all the promise we adored?

Give us life again

Cause we just wanna be whole

after they finished karin came threw the door and hugged sasuke

"I think I should go"

"No sakura, you don't have to go I'll tell karin to go

"No you won't kick me out I'll just kick pinkie out"

so karin pushed sakura out the door

"Stop karin I hate you get out of my house"

"But why sasuke?"

"Cause you're a mean ugly witch"

the other guys watched while eating cheetos

"No I'm not"

"yes you are now get out of my house"

"No I'm not leaving"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Security"

the security guys took Karin by the arms and threw her out of the house

she ran down the street afraid the security people were chasing her

sakura watched as karin ran down the street

she laughed to herself and kept on walking

sasuke sat down next to his friends

"Wow sasuke you were really mean"

"Yeah I know naruto"

"Oh well she deserved it"

sasuke got up to leave

"Where are ya going?"

"To sakura's to apologize"

naruto started to sing

it's to late to apologize

sasuke threw a pillow at naruto and said,"shut up"

"Ok see ya later teme"

"Later dope"

sasuke got in his car and drove to sakura's

sakura was on her couch watching boiling points

the door bell rang

sakura got up and opened the door and saw sasuke there

"Hey"

"Hey what are you doing here"

"To apologize"

"For what"

"Karin"

"You don't need to"

"Yeah, but I would feel guilty if I didn't"

"Well do you wanna come in?"

"Tenten wouldn't mind?"

"No, she 's shopping"

so sasuke went and sat down next to sakura

"So did I tell you that I'm really sorry about karin"

"Yeah like three times but I'm used to it b/c I'm always kicked out of people's lives and places"

"What do you mean?"

"I was kicked out of schools and my old friends kicked me out of there lives because they thought I wasn't good enough to be in there lives"

she started to get teary eyed and sasuke saw this and hugged her and said,"you'll always be good enough for me"

he looked into her eyes and kissed her he stopped a moment later and said,"sorry"

"For what"

"The kiss"

"Don't be it was great"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well then would you be my girlfriend"

"I would love to"

they hugged and tenten walked in the house with bags and said,"uh am I interrupting something?"

"No actually you came in at a good time we're bf and gf now"

"That's so great I knew you to would get together"

and they told everyone else and the whole group new

end of chapter 14 the next chapter is new student and the dance


	15. New Student and The Dance

(Time skip to the day of the dance)

the group was in kakashi's 1st hour

kakashi walked in the door

"Your on time for once"

"Yeah well I was kinda forced to be here"

"Huh"

"We have a new student"

kakashi said come in and a girl with purple hair walked in

"Her name is sushi"

"Hi"

she waved and everyone waved back

"Ok do whatever you want I have an important book to read"

The class knew what book he was going to read so they just kept talking

an hour before the dance

sasuke and the band were setting up the band equipment because the dance was later

the dance has begun

sakura is singing a song it's called u plus your hand by pink

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Check it out

Going out

On the late night

Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when dick head put his hands on me

But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a k

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck

Don't touch

Back up

I'm not the one

Buh bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends

Just let me have my fun tonight

Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Break break

Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are

High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

No

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment

No no no

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

Just take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Yeah oh

then sakura sang some other songs and then the dance was over

they went backstage

and the new girl sushi followed and came up to the group

'"hey"

"Hey sushi"

"Guys I'm a music producer and I was wondering if I could produce your music and show it to the world"

they all stood shocked and didn't know what to say

so they just said

end of chapter15


	16. calling sushi

Recap they all stood shocked they couldn't speak but they managed to say

"Yes"

"That's great now here's my card

sushi handed them her card and walked away

"I can't believe that just happened"

"Yeah never thought that would happen"

"Hn"

"What a drag"

"Is that all you can say?"

(Snore)

"He never changes"

"Yeah hey sakura aren't you suppose to go to hinata's or something"

"Your right sasuke kun bye"

so sakura left and went to hinata's

sakura burst threw hinata's door

"Hinata chan"

"Yeah sakura?"

"Yeah ya know that sushi girl she's a music producer"

"No flippin way"

"Yes flippin way"

so sakura told the others

so skipping to the next day

the whole gang was at sasuke's place

"why do we always gather at my place?"

"I don't know we just do"

"Well maybe we should stop"

"We can't you have a game room"

"Hn"

"So who's gonna call sushi?"

"I will"

"Sakura your so brave"

"RIGHT"

"Sakura, you can't mess this up everyone's counting on you"

"That makes me feel so much better"

"I know"

"Shut up temari"

"Fine"

so sakura called sushi

"Hey"

"Hey sushi you told me to call you"

"Yeah we need to meet at the studio tomorrow"

"Ok see you then"

sakura hung up the phone and everyone was looking at her

"What?"

"The phone call"

"Oh she said to meet her tomorrow in the studio"

"ok"

hinata said,"n-naruto-k-un is something wrong your not hyper"

"I ran out of ramen at home and then I went to the store and it was sold out"

"I can make ramen"

"You can hinata then let's go to your house"

so naruto and hinata went to her house

end of chapter


	17. Using Her

(Time skip to tomorrow)

The band was in the studio and sushi was there they said,"hey sushi"

"Hey guys can you play one of the songs that you played at the dance"

"Sure"

they played evanescence bring me to life

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love   
darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

they stopped playing and sushi said,"great guys that's gonna be a hit song on the radio"

"That's awesome"

"I know now what's your band name?"

Naruto answered,"ANIME FREAKS"

"Ok"

Sakura said,"can we go now?"

"Yeah"

(Time skip to three weeks later)

they had four songs now and naruto sasuke shikamaru and neji were in sasuke's mansion waiting for sakura so they could rehearse

then the doorbell rang and sasuke answered it expecting it to be sakura

and he opened it and there was ino he said,"ino what are you doing here?"

"I'm not mad at yall any more so I want to rejoin the band"

sasuke knew that she would come back sometime but he didn't think this soon because his relationship was good and they were famous

ino came in and sasuke said,"sure"

sakura got to sasuke's house and saw that another car was already there and saw that another girl went into the house

she went to the door and put her ear on it and listened to what they were saying and heard."I want to rejoin the band and become the singer"

sakura heard this and whispered "I thought I was the singer"

she listened more and heard,"sure you can join"

then she saw ino coming out of the house so she hid behind a trash can

ino then left and sakura went back to the door and listened again

and heard sasuke saying,"guys you know that sakura was only a replacement for ino and hopefully get us famous and that happened and now ino wants to come back so she's back "

sakura started to get close to tears but still listened"guys you know we were just using her"

sakura didn't need to hear anymore and she ran to her car but what she didn't hear before she ran away was sasuke saying,"I wish we never did use her though"


	18. Plan In Action

After sakura got in her car she drove to her house

tenten was sitting on the couch watching tv and she saw sakura come in and run to her room

she got up and went to sakura's room and said,"sakura what's wrong?"

"The band they were just using me as a replacement"

"What! I'll kill them"

tenten called hinata and temari and they went over there (so now the whole group's in ther)

tenten explained the whole story and hinata and temari were furious

to get over it they watched a movie and then they went to sleep plotting there revenge and thought of a plan for tomorrow

The next day at sakura's concert

they were backstage and talking

sakura faked a smile the guys said,"hey sakura"

she said,"hi guys"

"Are you nervous about the concert?'

"No it's only in the mall"

"Well ok we're on in 5.

Tenten and the others were in the crowd on the side with a rope connected to something above the guys head and when it came down they would be so embarrassed it was part of there plan

five minutes later the concert started and sakura started singing but instead of singing good she sang very badly **the song is unwritten by natasha betingfeild**

the crowd was booing her and then sakura picked up the microphone

she said,"hey everyone look at the people behind me look at them good cause there users they used me to get to the top and were gonna replace me and so you know what I quit this stupid band and sasuke we're over"

sakura walked off the stage and tenten and the others pulled the rope

tar and feathers fell all over the guys

everyone was laughing

sushi was watching the concert from the crowd and came up to sakura and the others

and said,"I don't think I wanna produce them anymore"

sakura said,"who are you gonna produce then"

"Well if you can gather a band I'll produce you again"

sakura pointed at tenten temari and hinata and said,"got them right here and our bands gonna be called bloodied roses"

"Cool we start recording next week"

"Ok"

(In temari's room)

"Did anyone get a picture of the chickens?"

"No, i got it recorded and sasuke already had chicken hair "

"Yeah"

sakura said,"yall know how I always get revenge on people?"

"Yeah"

"Does that mean I'm addicted to it?"

Tenten said this really sarcastically,"no sakura just cause you always get revenge doesn't mean anything?"

Sakura said,"are you being sarcastic?"

"No of course not"

end of chapter


	19. Getting Back Together and The End

Sasuke and the rest of the guys were in his room wondering how sakura found out that they were using her

Then shikamaru said,"probably when you were talking to ino that one day when ino wanted to rejoin the band"

sasuke remembered that day and said,"oh my gosh we're horrible people she has to be really hurt"

neji said,"duh it's like this you think you're an important member in the band and then you hear that your getting replaced and you feel like your worth nothing and I don't think this is destiny we should try to change this"

sasuke said,"I tried saying sorry ,but she just won't listen to me"

shikamaru said,"of course she's not going to forgive you if you just say sorry you don't understand girls at all"

sasuke said,"well I'm not a girl"

naruto said,"I think you are sometimes , but anyway moving on what can you do special for her"

"I don't know I'm not the romantic type"

shikamaru said,"well we me naruto neji have to go do something"

naruto said,"yeah um we have to do something bye" so the other three left and sasuke was left alone"

the three were standing outside sasuke's door and shikamaru whispered,"okay tomorrow we'll come her again and me and neji will stand outside his door while he confesses his love for sakura and we'll get the video camera and record it"

naruto whispered,"how are you gonna make him confess his love?"

"One you'll be in there and ask him how you'll feel about sakura ok"

"Sure so tomorrow "

the next day at sasuke's house naruto is in sasuke's room with sasuke and shikamaru and neji are recording

naruto said to sasuke,"how do you feel about sakura?"

"You already know how I feel I love her and would do anything for her"

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"Because I know she would never listen and she wouldn't forgive me"

"She might so just give it a try"

"No she wouldn't I just know if I told her that I love her more than anything in the word she would still think I'm lying"

"Well if that's how you feel I guess I can't do anything about it"

so naruto walked out of the room and took the tape and said,"sakura will have to forgive him now and I'm off to mail this"

so naruto put the video tape in sakura's mailbox

naruto then thought of a plan to get rid of ino and said,"to himself that will defiantly work"

so naruto told the guys to meet up at sasuke's and they were all there the next day

naruto took out the blueprints for the plan and he said,"ok this is plan get rid of ino first we get her in the kitchen then, we dump the syrup on her here then, we push her threw here and we put a pie in her face and then, we hope she quits"

"Good plan dope" "thanks sasuke I can be smart if I want to"

(The next day at sasuke's house)

the gang was all here and sasuke called ino to come over and then, the doorbell rang and everyone hid except sasuke because he answered the door and naruto went to the rope that lead to the syrup.

Ino walked in and saw sasuke with a creepy smile on his face and said,"hi, ino how's it going?"

Ino was a bit creeped out ,but said,"fine sasuke how are you?" he replied and said,"good"

then he pushed her into the kitchen and she fell because there was water on the floor. She was on her back and she sat up then naruto pulled the rope and 14 gallons of syrup were poured on her.

She gasped and got up then neji came from behind the couch and pushed her into another room and then shikamaru went in the room and took a blueberry pie and shoved it in her face.

She had blueberry filling dripping slowly down her face then she wiped some off and screamed,"I QUIT!" and she stormed out of the house

sasuke and the guys came together and all said at once,"finally she is fired" and they did a four way high five.

Neji said,"how is sakura going to rejoin the band?"

Naruto took out anther set of blueprints and said,"I will ask her to join us for tea on a lovely day then, I will ask her if she saw the tape of sasuke?"

Sasuke said,"what?"

Shikamaru said,"oh yeah we recorded you when you were spilling your guts out for sakura but no big deal"

sasuke said,"no big deal I'll look like a fool"

"So that just makes it more convincing" sasuke said,"oh I guess so"

naruto said,"then hopefully she'll forgive us" sasuke said,"what if she doesn't?"

Naruto said,"well haven't really thought of that but whatever"

(They were all at sasuke's house again)

naruto dialed sakura's number and she answered and said,"hello"

"Oh sakura hello would you like to join us for some tea on this lovely day?"

Sakura said,"ok and I need to speak to all of you about something and I especially need to talk to sasuke"

"Ok well meet us at sasuke's house"

"Ok bye see ya later"

1hr later sakura is about to walk put her door to go to sasuke's then tenten saw her and said,"where are you going?"

Sakura said,"I'm going to sasuke's" tenten said,"what?" "He apologized" "how do you know he isn't lieing?"

"Go in my room and look on my dresser there's a tape there and you should watch it" tenten said,"ok" then sakura drove to sasuke's.

he opened the door and let her in

they went to the garden in the back of his house and sat down at a table in it.

Sakura said to sasuke"I saw the tape" "you did?" "Yeah and I want to forgive you and sorry about the feathers"

"Thank you for forgiving me and those feathers made me look like a chicken"

"Heheh but sasuke I can't rejoin your band" sasuke said,"what why not"

sakura said,"because you already have ino as the singer" sasuke said,"no we don't she quit yesterday"

sakura said,"why?" "Because we wanted to fire her and we dumped syrup on her and put a pie in her face"

"What you did that?" "Yep so can you joint he band now?" "I will if you let my band join yours to"

"You mean your friends?" "Yeah" "of course they can join there cool"

sakura said,"ok but what should we name our band now?"

Sasuke said,"how about we call it animated bloodied roses?" "That would be great"

"We should tell them later" "yeah"

sakura said,"umm.. Sasuke," "yeah"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend again?" "Of course" then he hugged her and the boys came out and were clapping and crying. And said,"that was so sweet"

sasuke and sakura both said," I hate you" and the boys said,"I know but we'll be around forever""whatever" "hn"

At tenten's house she is calling temari "hello" "temari get hinata and come over here now""ok"

So twenty minutes later tenten hinata and temari were all watching the video and temari said,"Oh"

hinata said,"my" and tenten said,"gosh"

hinata said,"sasuke is so sweet" temari said,"yeah and I just thought he was an arrogant stupid jerk"

tenten said,"she's at his house right now forgiving him" the others jumped up and said,"she is?"

"Yeah so let's go"

so they drove to sasuke's and got out of the car and ran into his house. They all said,"hi to each other"

sakura saw them and said,"is it okay if we join there band and get a new name?" they all said,"sure"

"Yes we're all friends again!" "Group hug"

(10years later)

we see them when they are twenty six and saukua and sasuke are married with two children

tenten and neji are engaged

temari and shikamaru are married with temari pregnant

naruto and hinata are happily married with one child and everyone had millions of fans when they were in that band they were still very close to each other and always went out together there children were friends to. they aren't in the band anymore but they will always be known as the band that reunited and some times it hurts to sing , but sometimes it doesn't and they all lived happily ever after

THE END

I loved making this story and I might publish it so this story is done and thank you to all my readers


	20. Possibly Rewriting :o

Hello! :D So I haven't been on here in SO SO long! And I wrote this like four years ago.. Haha. But I was thinking of rewriting it and making it Mucho better! Yes, my Grammar was HORRIBLE and im sorrryy! xD So, if any one wants me to rewrite it tell me and I will :D


End file.
